The Plane Crash
by ali960
Summary: What happens when the gang gets deserted in the middle of nowhere? Set right after Christmas in Frostbite will Dimitri and Rose's Relationship get any better? What about Tasha and Mason? Add Adrian and Lissa into the mix and something is bound to happen. Rated M just in case, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

It didn't hit me until I was stepping on the Academy jet that the ski trip was here and happening. My brain had been running in circles because of what my Mother had told me about Dimitri and Tasha, the only thing that somewhat distracted me was packing and the excitement I felt from Lissa over the bond.

I felt a flare of excitement in the bond once Lissa stepped on the plane behind me. Behind her was Christian and she lead him on holding hands and being as cute and cuddly as ever. I let them pass me so they could figure out where they wanted to sit on our gorgeous plane.

Plane isn't the correct term, it was technically a private jet and it was defiantly something I had missed about the Academy. The private jets were complete with cushy chairs and tons of leg room which was great. They sat about 10 people including the pilots who is usually a Dahmpir from the Academy. I assumed it would probably be Alberta or Dimirti considering that Lissa was on this plane.

Lissa and Christian sat 2 rows back and I sat down one row behind them in the window seat. I pretended to be interested on what was happening on the runway to the side of me, but in actuality I was just looking at the entrance of the plane waiting to see who would be on our jet.

Mason and Eddie walked in and to my surprise I was actually surprised to noticed I felt a bit happier after seeing them, but more specifically Mason. Mason came back and sat next to me while Eddie sat down next to him on the other isle.

"Hey there beautiful," he said with the dorkiest smile ever.

"Beautiful is kind of a long shot today Mase," I replied. I figured that we would be traveling all day so I decided to wear cropped leggings, a huge Sweatshirt that I had gotten while Liss and I were on the run, and my hair was up just how Dimirti liked it. I looked anything but beautiful.

"Oh Rose you always look beautiful" Eddie said mimicking Masons tone.

"Yeah Rose Alwayyyyys" Christian joined in. Mason's Cheeks turned as red as his face and I just laughed.

"Shut up you guys," Lissa said while laughing.

"Yeah listen to her majesty won't you?" I replied.

I turned back to the window and started looking down the isle.

Then came in Alberta, Dimirti, and Tasha. Alberta looked over the cabin and met my eyes and smiled my way. It was hard to smile back because right next to her was Dimirti and Tasha holding hands. Alberta then turned to the cockpit to get ready for take off. Looks like she's piloting not Dimitri, great.

Dimirti and Tasha sat down in the row in front of Eddie, Tasha taking the window. I thought this was our entire group, but about 1minute before the doors were going to close, some Moroi guy who looked about 4 years older than me came in. He evaluated the jet and the people in it and locked his eyes on me. This wasn't the first time a guy had ever looked at me the way he did, with the hunger in his eyes, but there was in,y one guy on this plane who I wanted to look at me like that, and it defiantly wasn't him.

 **Dimitri POV**

Adrian Ivashkov. We are destined for trouble now. Once I saw he boarded our plane I instantly tensed up. I have heard the rumors and new the Ivashkov name more than I like to admit. He looked over our tiny jet and I watched him do so. He barely payed attention to my side of the jet, but when he got to the back of the other side his eyes instantly changed from boredom to hunger. Rose. I felt the anger in myself grow and my hands turn into fists. I looked over at Rose and she noticed him looking at her in that way as well. I took that time to notice her, she wasn't wearing makeup today and her hair was, as always beautiful. Stay in control, I told myself. that just made me think back to our time in the gym a week ago when she figured out the part of myself that I hide from everyone. I then faced forward and thought of the kiss. I was so angry, but I had needed her. I needed my Roza. The thought of that moment made me tense up even more. I continued to watch Adrian, He then saw Vasilissa and a smile appeared on his face

"Cousin!" he exclaimed. He went up to the princess who was now standing on the isle to give him a hug.

"Adrian!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming with us!" That makes two of us.

"I heard that there was something going on at the resort and I was in the area and I couldn't resist"

"Of course." Vasilissa said suppressing a laugh as did I. She sat down as Alberta came out to close the door of the jet when she noticed Adrian and she seemed a little taken aback but not necessarily surprised.

 **Rose POV**

"I didn't know that you were joining us"

"Yes I am, thank you ever so much for letting me aboard your aircraft." I just rolled my eyes and I caught Dimitri do the same. He was more tense then he was before, and a little bit more worked up. I wondered why and then I remember how the whole jet saw Adrian looking at me the way he did. But that shouldn't matter to him. He doesn't care about me in that way, I reminded myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alberta who was speaking over the loud speaker from the cockpit "Ladies and Gentlemen please keep your seat belts fastened until I turn off the fasten your seatbelt sign. This should be a fairly easy trip, but to avoid a storm in the direct path we will be flying over Nevada,If you could please keep your seats in the upward position for your safety that would be greatly appreciated. See you all soon"

And with that we were in the air.

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fic so I hope you enjoy! If you have any comments let me know and if you liked it also PLEASE let me know! I would love to get to know you better so I am going to do a question of the week. This week is what is your name and where do you live? WOAH that sounds creepy, but i promise its not meant to be that way. Anyways, I'm Ali and I live in California!

I think I am going to upload every monday so talk to you all then.

peace out home slices


	2. Chapter 2

**DIMITRI POV**  
The chair I was sitting in was extremely comfortable and I was happy to be next to Tasha, but I was a little bit on edge. Once we were in the air for about 20 minutes I decided to get up and go to the cockpit to discuss my assignments and guarding schedule for the resort. I went to unbuckle my seat belt and when I did I instantly saw Tasha stiffen. It was a complete change from her usual laid back self, but it had been happening more and more whenever I was by her and then had to leave her. I noticed the change ever since she made her offer.  
An offer for a life I have always wanted, a wife, a family, happiness… I didn't know if I could except it though and when I told her that I had to think about it, she seemed offended and hurt and ever since then she has been more on edge. I did have to think about it though because when I pictured the person I wanted to spend my life with well, she wasn't the woman sitting next to me and would I be okay with that? I don't even know.  
My thoughts were interrupted by Tasha's hand grabbing mine as to ask me where I am going.  
"I have to talk to Guardian Petrov about my assignments and guarding schedule for the resort" I explained and then gave her what I hoped to be a comforting smile. I then rose from my seat and walked to the door at the front of the plane. I opened it enough to walk through but left it open behind me just in case right now was not a good time. The sight infant of me was marvelous, mNy gadgets and buttons on a board the beautiful clear sky and alberta sometime keeping her eyes on everything all at once was quite incredible. I kept the smile that was attempting to tug on my lips down.  
"Guardian Petrov" I said making my appearance noticeable.  
"Dimitri, sit" she said without taking her eyes off of the sky. I closed the door behind me and sat down in the co-pilot seat.  
She opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her before she could.  
"Before you say anything please know that I will tell Rose everything that you are telling me unless specifically notified, we are going to be treating this as a training exercise" I stated.  
"Okay then, First off since Vasilisa won't be leaving the resort at any time, you will be given other assignments such as patrols and guarding rooms etc. I am not sure of the specific places you will be assigned, but you will be given a schedule at checkin with you key. You can ask the front desk to make a copy for rose for your "training exercise" The way she said training exercise caught me off guard but I didn't say anything.  
"For wards," she continued," Since there are so many important royals and a good portion of our populations students in one place, plus the recent matters with Strigoi the wards are going to be changed every 2 days and checked 24/7" That was surprising. even considering the circumstances.  
I nodded, "Anything else?" I asked getting the feeling she was holding something back.  
"Yes, actually" she said. "Dimitri, you seem, not yourself. I understand it isn't necessarily my place as your boss, but as your colleague and friend, are you okay?" The conversation continued to go in ways I wasn't expecting, but I hadn't talked to anyone besides Guardian Hathaway about Tasha's offer, maybe Alberta could share some of her wisdom with me.  
"It's Natasha Ozera" I explained. "2 days ago she asked me if I wanted to be her guardian… but not just to be her guardian, but to be her, I don't know how to put it, significant other? She wants to start a family. I love Tash, I have known her for forever and she is one of my best friends! But I have never thought of her as more than that."  
"Its a great offer" she says flatly.  
"What should I do" I said turning her her instead of staring at the sky.  
"I don't know…" she said, and I stood up to leave because this was not going to help me.  
" go with your gut, take time to think about it, and only accept if she's the one you wanna be with, not some one else on this plane"  
"Thank You." is all i could say before attempting to open the door. She knew. I don't know how, but she knew about Rose and I, us.. there isn't even an us right now, but she knew there had been,there may be, there is? I stepped out to see my Roza planting a kiss on the cheek of the boy with the wild red hair, and it hurt…

 **ROSE POV**  
I was staring out the window again… it had been about 3 minutes since I had seen Dimitri get up from his seat and go to the front of the plane. I felt range spring up when he did. I had to keep it under control though. I stared out the window and my mind trailed off to the gym. I hadn't felt this angry since then. Our kiss was full of fire, but love too. It made me smile to think about it.  
I heard mason mutter homewards but I only clearly heard the last one… "gorgeous"  
"What did you just say?" I asked in a nice tone.  
"I um…" he made the decision not to lie to me. I could tell from his eyes…"I said My view was absolutely gorgeous" and then he blushed again. He couldn't see out the window though, he meant me.  
"Thanks Mase but what do I have to do to get you to stop complimenting me? You know normally I would gladly accept but i am not deserving of them today" I felt like shit. I looked like shit.  
"Kiss me" I must have given him a funny look because he quickly added," It doesn't have to be on the lips, it can eb the cheek"  
I leaned over and put my lips to the freckles of his pale skin and then pulled away. It wasn't anything magical though, there was no spark. I smiled at him all the same though and turned back toward the window. But while I was turning I saw the tall russian at the front of the isle looking at me with his dark brown eyes.  
I instantly regretted what I did, but I didn't show it and looked out into the blue sky. Under the wing of the plane I saw a bit of white on the Nevada Mountains. It was beautiful and distracted me from my previous guilt. That was until I saw Mason move from next to me and Dimitri take his place. I turned to him waiting for what he was going to say to me, but I caught a lips of Mason getting comfortable next to a sleeping Eddie. Infant of him Tasha was looking out the window listening to music and in front of me Lissa and Cristian were snuggling.  
"I decided we should treat this as a training exercise yes?"  
I nodded  
"Good. I was just informed by Guardian Petrov that due to the amount of royals and students and based on recent events, the wards are going to be changed every two days and they will be patrolled all times."  
That was weird, but considering the circumstances I understood. I saw what happened at the Badica house and I didn't want that to happen at the resort, or to Lissa.  
"Now when we check in I will be given my guarding schedule with all of my shifts and i will have one printed out for you too so you can shadow me and see other guardian responsibilities. Now we don't have to stay with Vasilisa at all times even though she is our charge, since there will be so much security."  
"Wait why would we be guarding Lissa? Tasha's your charge now. Right?" I said with a hint of anger.  
"Where did you hear that?"  
"I know people who know things… its a great offer especially considering the benefits" I said sarcastically. I looked out the window again and noticed we were getting a lot closer to the ground, but there was no way we were already there.  
"What happens between Tasha and I is none of your business Rose" And each word stung.  
"Well-"I was interrupted by red flashing lights. I made eye contact with Dimitri and a hundred messages passed between us, but the most important one that was verified when he stood up to go to Alberta was that we are going down.

 **Author's Note**

Hello my loves! I apologize for not getting this to you sooner, it is not a good way to start this all off, but I am here now and that's what matters! I had a blast writing this chapter and thank you so much for your positive feedback.

This week's question of the week is: if you could travel anywhere where would you go and why?!

My Answer: I would go to Italy because it is absolutely gorgeous and I LOVE italian food and I actually had it for dinner tonight!

Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I hope you have an awesome week and I also hope this starts your week off great!

Toodles


End file.
